The present invention pertains to the general field of cranes and erecting apparatuses and more particularly to a one-man, transportable apparatus that raises, sets and removes light poles mounted on an above-ground pedestal.
One of the most common structures used throughout the world is a pole which is used to support streetlights and signs, to hold telephone or electrical wires, or as structural elements of a building. Typically, poles are put in place by either digging a hole, placing one end of the pole into the hole and then filling the hole with dirt or concrete, or by placing the base of the pole onto a mounting platform, such as an above-ground pedestal, and securing the pole with bolts and corresponding fasteners.
Whichever method is used requires substantial work. Most poles are too large for a single person to install or service, which often necessitates a team of workers using sophisticated equipment. It is very important to maintain a pole in a correct attitude during installationxe2x80x94otherwise the pole may not be straight and subsequently can not be used.
Previously, many types of utility poles have been used with integral pivoting members that attach to a pedestal in endeavoring to provide an effective means to easily maintain the pole in a correct attitude. Others have developed complex and expensive equipment that will grip the pole and position it upright or remove it from the pedestal using hydraulic or pneumatic pressure.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any publications or patents that possess the novelty and structural elements of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Reneau et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,160 teaches a service pole assembly using a pair of hinged support members. The members provide either a stable support of the pole in an erect condition or permit the pole to be swing downward providing convenient access for service or maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,442 issued to Trommen is for a mast used for measuring or illumination particularly for flight navigation lights or for wind measuring devices, which utilize a glass fiber or carbon fiber, reinforced plastic mast.
Gordin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,478 discloses a method for rigidly elevating a structure such as a pole, which has a base member securable in the ground and a portion extending above the ground. A pole section, having a bore inside a lower end and an upper end, can be stacked upon the base upwardly by slip fitting the pole section into the base end and securing it into place.
Crookham in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,387 teaches an apparatus for manipulating a pole relative to a base fixed rigidly in the ground. The base is gripped and provides a rigid reference point. The pole is cradled and an actuator provides force to move the pole relative to the reference point. The device is designed to detach the pole from the base or to install the pole onto the base. A pivot mechanism allows the pole to be pivoted with respect to the base to lower the pole for inspection and maintenance or to erect the pole vertically and then seat it upon the base.
The light-pole erecting and lowering apparatus 10 is designed to allow a single person to place a light pole onto the apparatus, to align the pole over a concrete pedestal, and to secure the light pole to the pedestal. The pedestal typically protrudes above ground level at a height ranging from 18 to 36 inches (45.7 to 91 cm). The apparatus consist of three major elements: a transporting dolly, a pole platform and pedestal attachment frame, and a pivoting pole securing assembly.
The transporting dolly is comprised of a rectangular structure having front and rear lateral members. The front lateral member has attached a pair of wheels and the rear lateral member has attached a pair of casters. The combination of the wheels and casters provides the apparatus with mobility over irregular or smooth surfaces.
The pole platform and pedestal attachment frame is pivotally-mounted to the transporting dolly adjacent the wheels and includes a pair of removable struts that are attached between the dolly and the frame. When the struts are not attached the frame can be lowered to a substantially horizontal storage, servicing and transporting position. Conversely, when the struts are attached, the frame is secured in a substantially vertical position that can range from 0 to substantially 120 degrees as referenced from the vertical plane of the transporting dolly. The frame further includes a pair of frame-to-pedestal ratchet tie-downs that are used to attach the frame, when the frame is in the erected position, to the pedestal by surrounding the pedestal with a pair of straps and tightening the ratchet tie-downs until the straps provide a secure attachment.
The pivoting pole securing assembly includes a pole securing platform that is pivotally-attached to the frame, and that has a set of ball-lock, pole-attaching posts each having a pole-to-post ratchet tie-down that secures the pole to the posts with a set of straps. The platform further includes a platform pivoting actuator and a platform height-adjusting actuator. The platform pivoting actuator allows the platform to be rotated to either a horizontal or to a vertical position. The platform height-adjusting actuator allows an erect platform to be moved up or down on the frame to position the pole in alignment to allow the pole to be secured or removed from the concrete pedestal.
In view of the above disclosure, it is the primary object of the invention to produce a light-pole erecting and lowering apparatus that allows a single person to install, remove and service a light pole of the type that are attached to an above-ground concrete pedestal.
In addition to the primary object of the invention it is also an object of the invention to provide a light-pole erecting and lowering apparatus that:
is easily transported on a light vehicle to a construction site having light poles,
can accommodate light poles of various diameters and having various polygonal cross-sections,
eliminates the need for having any cranes or other like equipment,
can be made in various metals or composite materials,
is relatively maintenance free, and
is cost effective from both a consumer and manufacturing point of view.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.